Smart phones have become widely popular in the recent years. Smart phones are capable of providing messages in multiple modalities, such as a text message (also called a SMS message) and an email. Smart phones typically include mobile applications (software applications) that have messaging capabilities (e.g., notifications and in-app messages).
The increased number of communication modalities has created expanded opportunities for marketers to communicate with users. However, modifying a marketing message server to work with an ever-increasing number of different modalities (e.g., new mobile applications, new messaging services, etc.) can be time-consuming and inefficient.